jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Masahiko Komino
, |hobby = |animedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation |website = Follow @boss35963 }} is a Japanese animator credited as the chief animation director and character designer for JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders by David Production. Graduating from , Komino was an animator previously affiliated with before working freelance. He gained popularity after appearing as the Chief animation director for , but has attracted much attention in recent years for his work in Stardust Crusaders. Works *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animationhttp://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=68679 **Animation Director (eps 8, 13, 20) **2nd Key Animation (ep 26) **Design Cooperation (eps 18-19, 25) **Key Animation (eps 9, 11, 13, 25) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders **Character Design **Chief Animation Director **Animation Director (eps 1, 35, 46, 48) **Animation Director Cooperation (eps 33, 37, 45, 47) **Assistant Animation Director (eps 38-39) **Ending Animation Animation Director (ED 1&2) **Second Season Preview Storyboard (ep 24) **Key Animation (eps 1, 24, 39) **2nd Key Animation (eps 2, 6-8, 10-12, 14, 16-17, 19, 21, 25, 32, 35, 38, 42, 47, 48) **Eyecatch Illustration (eps 1-5, 21, 45-47) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable **Animation Director (ep 36) **Key Animation (ep 36) Trivia *Stardust Crusaders is the first anime Komino was officially credited for character design. He had rejected the role several times in the past, but jumped at the notion of designing Part 3 having been a fan of the series since childhood.KOMINO Masahiko - INTERVIEW DE L'AUTEUR *The character he had the most trouble designing was Daniel J. D'Arby, while Jean Pierre Polnareff was the easiest. His favorite character to draw is Jotaro Kujo. Gallery Key Animation (Original Picture 原画) MKomino6.jpg MKominoJJoy.png P3dioKomino.png PolnareffKomino.png MKominoKakFaceDie.png StarPlatdioKomino.png MKominoJosephTickle.png MKominoUnderwaterInsult.png MKominoTableSlam.png MKominoJotaroTch.png MKominoDarbyFace.png MKominoJotaroFace.png MKominoHolHorseHorse.png MasahikoEnd.png MKominoJFace.png StarPlatdioKomino2.png JotaroJosephKomino.png MKominoEnya.png MKominoKakPose.png MKominoJPunch.png MKominoStarPlatGreen.png MKominoJotaroBeer.png MKominoKakTea.png MKominoKakyoinpaint.png MKominoStarPlatBars.png MKominoStarPlatBud.png MKominoShadowDio.png MKominoJosephPhoto.png MKominoAvdolChoke.png MKominoDioFaceHand.png MKominoCaptainFace.png MKominoPolnareffRun.png MKominoHolHorseYell.png MKominoAnneFace.png MKominoCameo.png MKominoIggyFace.png MKominoJotaroPissed.png MKominoEnyaSmile.png MKominoDFace.png MKominoJPose.png MKominoSFace.png MKominoSFear.png KarsSquirrel.png KominoStraizo.png MKominoJosephPunch.png StandsBiteTheDust.png Stardust_Crusaders_anime_ref.jpg Jotaro anime ref (1).jpg MKominoJotaro2.png MKominoJotaro3.png MKominoKakyoin3.png MKominoKakyoin2.png MKominoKakyoinP.jpg Polnareff anime ref (1).jpg Polnareff anime ref (4).jpg Oldseph anime ref (1).jpg Oldseph anime ref (2).jpg Oldseph anime ref (3).jpg Oldseph anime ref (4).jpg Oldseph anime ref (5).jpg Oldseph anime ref (6).jpg Avdol anime ref (1).jpg Avdol anime ref (2).jpg Avdol anime ref (3).jpg Avdol anime ref (4).jpg Avdol anime ref (5).jpg MKominoIggy.png MKominoIggy2.png Dio3 anime ref (1).jpg Dio3 anime ref (2).jpg Dio3 anime ref (3).jpg MKominoDIO1.png MKominoDIO.png Holy anime ref (1).jpg Holy anime ref (2).jpg Holy anime ref (3).jpg Gray Fly anime ref (1).jpg Gray Fly anime ref (2).jpg MKominoNdoul.png MKominoVanilla.png MKominoVanilla2.png MKominoHand.jpg MKominoFoot.jpg MKominoJotaroColor.jpg MKominoJotaroColor2.jpg MKominoJosephC.jpg MKominoJosephHandC.jpg MKominoAvdolColor.jpg MKominoAvdol.jpg MKominoKakyoinColor.jpg MKominoKakyoinColor2.jpg MKominoPolnareffColor.jpg MKominoPolnareffColor2.jpg MKominoPolnareffColor3.jpg MKominoKakyoin.jpg MKominoGrayFlyColor.jpg Eyecatch Illustrations StarPlatinum A06.png HierophantGreen Anime.png HermitPurple.png Silver chariot.jpg The World stats.png The World stats ALT.png Promotional Artwork (Original Picture 原画) Jojo egypt key.png MKomino7.jpg MKomino8.jpg QZdpfJ1.jpg Kayoinscan.jpg Josephscan.jpg Polnareffscan.jpg Avdolscan.jpg Iggyscan.jpg MKomino10.png MKominoJosephHP.png MKominoAvdol.png MKominoKak.png MKominoPol.png Jojoanime calender2015.jpg BoatCalender.png DesertCalender.png DioEnyaCalender.png JotaroCalender.png KakyoinPolnareffCalender.png Part3GangCalender.png JotaroStarPlat2.png MKominoLisa.png JotarPlatPromo.png JoJo anime Parts 1-3.jpg Facebook-20150501-025633.jpg DIO AV Awakened.jpg Jojo OP3.png StandUpGuide.jpg Key Frame Collection.jpg Escapehotel.png MKominoBDBox.jpg MKominoBDBox2.jpg AnimageMasahiko.png|Animage 11, 2017 LisaABCKomino.png KarsABCKomino.png News large JOJOSC DVD1.jpg News large JOJOSC DVD2.jpg News large JOJOSC DVD3.jpg News large JOJOSC DVD4.jpg News large JOJOSC DVD5.jpg News large JOJOSC DVD6.jpg News large JOJOSCEgypt DVD1.jpg News large JOJOSCEgypt DVD2.jpg News large JOJOSCEgypt DVD3.jpg News large JOJOSCEgypt DVD4.jpg News large JOJOSCEgypt DVD5.jpg SCEgyptVolume 6 (AnimeDVD).jpg Personal Artwork (Property of Masahiko Komino)https://twitter.com/boss35963 MasahikoLastCrusader.png MKomino1.jpg MKomino2.png MKomino3.jpg MKomino4.jpg MKomino5.jpg MKomino9.jpg MasahikoJotaroOct2017.png MasahikoDioJotaro.png MasahikoDioOct2017.png MKominoJosuke.jpg MKominoDIO2.png MKominoUnshoTribute.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Real Life People Category:Animator Category:Animation Director